The typical ski turn is a collection of decision points that the skier makes starting with where to turn. Once that decision is made, a cascade of other decisions and actions occur dependant on when that first decision was made.
In order to properly initiate a ski turn, varying degrees of forward pressure are exerted against the tongue of a ski boot. In one common turn in ski racing for example, the skier first exerts neutral forward pressure, followed by increasing continual forward pressure in varying degrees. The proper timing and maintenance of forward pressure can, depending on skiing conditions, improve the shape of the turn, the control of the turn, the speed of the skier, the direction of the turn, the quickness of edge transitions and many other nuances of a ski turn. These factors apply in varying degrees to varying ski conditions and circumstances such as recreational, racing, powder, groomed, ice, and bump or mogul skiing as well as many other types of skiing and ski conditions. Teaching and training proper form with respect to ski turns is particularly difficult due to both the difficulty in externally observing forward or other pressure and ski proximity, as well as the inability to communicate the form break to the skier at the moment the problem occurs.
One mechanical strategy of attempting to compensate for improper pressure distribution and ski proximity involves changing the physical shaping of skis. Shaping of the ski does make skiing easier, but it does not by itself solve the full range of issues that result from improper pressure distribution and ski proximity. For example, in ski racing, if the skier is not leaning forward sufficiently, a turn can be initiated, but the racer can lose edge control as a result, skidding and losing speed or time through the course as a result. This loss of control in one turn can cause further loss of control in one or more subsequent turns as well as complete loss of control and exit from the race course. The difference between a correct turn and a bad turn is often a direct result of whether or not the skier is leaning forward sufficiently and applying sufficient forward pressure to the portions of the ski boots abutting the skier's lower shin as well as by whether the skis are appropriately spaced, or in some cases (e.g., bump skiing) not spaced, from one another
Various electronic systems have been provided to try to provide real-time feedback to the skier. These systems have typically used small, spot electronic sensors selectively positioned by the skier in order obtain response. These systems have proven to be too inaccurate due to their small size and inability to detect leg pressure across the surface of the tongue of the ski boot
Additional disadvantages of the use of electronic spot sensors included the cost of electronic sensors, the use of multiple sensors to obtain accurate monitoring in a single ski boot, frequent adjustment to the location of the sensor within the boot in order to obtain the most accurate monitoring, and compromised durability due to susceptibility to weather conditions and friction.
Yet another disadvantage of these electronic systems is that have not provided any detection of ski proximity. In certain types of skiing conditions and in ski racing in particular, the feet should be sufficiently independent and the hips should not be locked in position with respect to the legs and feet. Further, when the feet are sufficiently separated and distanced from one another, the skier can generate edge pressure without tilting the body to one side. If a skier is notified only of pressure distribution without also being notified of ski proximity, the skier can generate adequate forward pressure by means of improper ski separation. The applicants have discovered that, since ski proximity is such an important part of proper turn execution as well as in other aspects of skiing, the lack of proximity monitoring results in an incomplete solution to the training challenges surrounding proper ski turns and other aspects of skiing.
Another disadvantage of prior electronic methods is many have not reported changes in pressure against the tongue of a ski boot of each limb independently. They have not associated each sensor with a specific limb, and therefore they have not indicated to the skier which leg was failing to, for example, exceeded a given pressure threshold. Further, the absence of independent, limb-associated sensors has prevented the skier from being able to adjust sensitivity independently for each sensor. This has resulted in an underreported window of improper pressure for one of the two limbs. Prior systems for monitoring skier lean have also typically employed uncomfortable or cumbersome mountings to the ski boot, the ankle, or a combination of the ski boot and ankles. Many of these systems have required semi-permanent to permanent positioning within the ski boot, making maintenance and location adjustment difficult.